


Pity

by Akifall



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Dark, F/M, Marriage, Past Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akifall/pseuds/Akifall
Summary: As punishment for her crimes. Cersei is thrown into a cell and kept alive.She dreams of Jaime coming to save her.





	Pity

The cell was dirty. The walls covered in shit and blood, highlighted more so by the candles.

There were parts of a corpse left forgotten, a person’s decayed jaw sat in the dust, rotting away while the bones had been stolen or stripped clean of flesh.  
Cersei sat by the wall, long chains enclosed around her arms, sealing her fate as their prisoner. 

The Starks had imprisoned her, kept her long enough that the days became a blur.

She was carefully monitored. Food came at set times, and sometimes she would hear her youngest brother reading to her from afar. 

Mycrella’s favourite story. 

Cersei wanted to cut Tyrion’s throat for the insult. 

Time became meaningless. Her hair grew, her nails lengthened and yet she didn’t care.  
All that she had loved had been taken from her, her children, her kingdom, Jaime. 

Jaime hadn’t visited her. 

“He’ll come for me. He’ll come for me.” Cersei mumbled over and over like it was a broken prayer.  
“He won’t.” Tyrion had replied back to her once. 

Cersei ran at cell door like a beast, hands reaching through the bars in a bid to snuff the little cunts life out once and for all. 

“HE’LL COME FOR ME!” She shrieked manically. 

Tyrion had brought her tear stained face into the light, his eyes filled with sorrow. On days he thought he saw that spark in Cersei arise, on others she was unhinged and mad with grief laughing manically or singing. 

“Jaime. He loves me. He’ll come to me.”  
She was begging now, crying out for the brother that hadn’t seen her once. 

Tyrion left her alone with the hope she still feverishly clung to.  
-  
Jaime broke into the cell. He was reaching for his sister with both hands.  
Cersei brought their lips together and held onto him with everything she had.  
“I love you, I’ll always love you.” Jaime promised.  
He brought his clock around her neck, kissing her beautiful face and chasing back her tears.  
“You wouldn’t ever leave me. I know you wouldn’t.” Cersei mumbled.  
Jaime’s smiled tenderly. 

“I’ll never leave you. I’ll always be a part of you.”  
-  
Cersei woke up, alone.  
-  
The first time they tried to bathe her; she had tried to choke the servants with her chains.

The fourth time they tried to bathe her; she had tried to drown herself in the water. 

By the tenth time, she allowed what needed to be done. 

Cersei would never admit to being any less than the Queen she had been.  
But every day in that cell took just a little bit more of her.  
-  
And then one day a pair of blue eyes stared into her cage.  
Glittering in the light, Cersei thought for a moment that the ocean had crept in and drowned her enemies. 

She had long since given up on walking.  
And so she stared into those eyes for hours without a single word.  
-  
Cersei didn’t even say a word as they opened her cell and put her in a wooden crate.

“She’ll be fine. But if anyone knows she’s being kept alive.” One voice said.  
“I understand. Please make sure to transfer her once we’re there.”  
Cersei thought she recognized whoever had just spoken… but it wasn’t Jaime.  
-  
The time in the crate went fast.  
Cersei had hoped suffocation would claim her but for three times a day she was brought out of the crate, forced to drink and eat before being shut back into the darkness. 

The previous queen let her mind drift back to her time at Kings Landing, back when Robert was alive, back when Jaime was within her reach.  
“I love only you.” He said to her.  
And she smiled.  
-  
Then something different happened.  
Cersei awoke in a room that,-while wasn’t as nice as the one at Kings Landing- was definitely not a commoners room. 

She wondered if the past few days/months/years had been a nightmare.  
Cersei tried to use her legs but found that she was unable to properly walk.  
So she sat gingerly on the bed, staring at the marks the chains had left.  
-  
And then one day, her dream came real. 

She awoke to see Jaime standing just by her door.  
Her brother wasn’t quite looking at her, his eyes focusing on the other person in the room.  
Brienne of Tarth was talking to her, sitting closer than Cersei would have expected or liked.  
“-blessing?” Brienne finished. Jaime visibly tensed; his eyes finally locked on hers but instead of love in his eyes, there was a new emotion.

Jaime came by her bed, kissing her limp hand. 

“Do you love me?” He asked.  
Cersei turned her head towards Jaime and smiled.  
“Yes.” She said. 

Brienne’s eyes widened in shock as Cersei looked at her with genuine warmth.  
-  
About a month in. Cersei had been counting the days now. 

Cersei was given a line-up of dresses to try on.  
None of them were as perfect as the ones she had owned before.  
But she enjoyed herself. 

Every-day she sat by waiting for her brother to come and see her.  
And every day he did.  
But it was with that same look.  
His words didn’t match his expression. 

But he told her he loved her, he loved her, her loved her.  
And that’s all that mattered.  
-  
Cersei was being pampered, her hair was brushed out and she was bathed in rich scents.

They put her in a dress that hadn’t exactly been her favourite.  
Blue had never really suited her; she would have preferred red or gold.  
There was no jewellery except for a pink and blue brooch that sat near her shoulder. 

She asked the servants if she would see Jaime today.  
They said she would.  
-  
Jaime was beautiful. The sun catching hold of his armour as it peered through an open window.  
It gleamed a perfect red as Cersei entered the hall, her eyes tracing her brothers figure.  
She wanted to move to him, but confined to her chair she was only able to call out to him.

He didn’t even turn to her.

Cersei frowned as she was redirected into a hall filled with hundreds of people.  
People whispered as she was wheeled past them but she paid them no attention, Jaime on her mind.  
She was put at the front row, seated near Tyrion. 

Tyrion grabbed her hand as the large doors opened and Jaime began making his descent down the hall. He stood at the front a few inches from her, and despite her attempts he didn’t turn to her. 

And when Brienne came in, wearing blue armour that glittered just as brilliantly as Jaime’s, Cersei’s blood ran cold as Jaime turned to Brienne and smiled. 

His eyes held that love that belonged only to Cersei.  
Brienne smiled at him shyly as she took her place beside him.  
Cersei wanted to scream, wanted to hurt, wanted to kill, and yet she was entirely powerless. 

As they took their vows, Cersei finally managed to cry Jaime’s name in desperation.  
But it was Brienne that turned to her, it was Brienne who paused the wedding for the briefest of seconds. 

Not Jaime. 

Her blue eyes spoke of depths of sadness and-

That was what she saw that day. 

Pity.

Jaime leaned in and kissed his wife, the hall erupted into cheers. 

When Tyrion turned to Cersei, he saw all the remained of her was now just a shell.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually don't hate Cersei. I don't like her relationship with Jaime, but it doesn't mean I don't like how it's shaped the story. The TV show really needs to move Jaime on from that, which is why I kinda wrote this. 
> 
> I feel like the best moments of the latest series has been with Jaime/Tyrion, Jaime/Cersei (family moments) and Cersei/ Tyrion. I do believe that Tyrion does love Cersei whether she wants that love or not. 
> 
> Perhaps this fate is much worst than death in a way. She loses the last bit of herself through Jaime.


End file.
